1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicular seats, and more particularly, to vehicular seats of a type which is easily assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional vehicular seat of the above-mentioned type will be described with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5 of the accompanying drawings.
As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the vehicular seat 1 comprises generally a seat cushion 2, a seatback 3, a headrest 10 and a trim back board 13. The seatback 3 comprises a reversed U-shaped seatback frame 4 of pipe mounted on the seat cushion 2, outside pads 5 arranged besides opposed side portions of the frame 4, a plurality of S-shaped spring wires 6 extending between the opposed side portions of the frame 4, and an inside pad 7 arranged on the S-shaped spring wire wires 6.
As is seen from FIG. 5, clips 8 are employed for connecting a middle portion of the inside pad 7 to one of the springs 6.
As is best seen from FIG. 4, the inside pad 7 has a rectangular wire insert 9 embedded therein and has at its front middle portion a horizontally extending groove 7a. Thus, the inside pad 7 becomes to have upper and lower pad portions (no numerals) which are bounded by the groove 7a. The inside pad 7 further has at its back side a support wire 11 which extends along the groove 7a. The support wire 11 is welded to the wire insert 9.
In order to mount the inside pad 7 to the seatback frame 4 to which the headrest 10, the outside pads 5 and the trim back board 13 have been previously mounted, the following steps are used.
First, the inside pad 7 is brought to a position wherein, as is shown in FIG. 5, the upper end 7b of the inside pad 7 is pressed against the lower edge 10a of the headrest 10, and then, the lower pad portion of the pad 7 is pivoted forwardly upwardly about the groove 7a to facilitate insertion of a clip feeder 12 (viz., clip gun) into the back space defined behind the inside pad 7. Then, by manipulating the clip feeder 12, several clips 8 are fed to bind the support wire 11 of the inside pad 7 and one selected S-spring wire 6. Then, the lower pad portion is pivoted back to a position wherein the lower end 7c of the pad 7 is pressed against the seat cushion 2.
However, due to its inherent construction, the above-mentioned seat 1 has the following drawbacks.
That is, due to provision of the rectangular wire insert 9 in the inside pad 7, the flexibility of the inside pad 7 about the groove 7a is poor and thus it is difficult or at least troublesome to insert the clip feeder 12 into the desired position. Furthermore, the work for welding the support wire 11 to the wire insert 9 is troublesome. These matters cause an interruption of effective and ready assembling of the seat 1.